tales_of_andromedafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Energy Reactor
Dark Energy reactors convert Dark Energy into particles of exotic matter; this Dark Energy 'plasma' is the basis for many pieces of Collective technology. The generators that supply the Collective with power are fueled by dark energy produced by the reactors Types of Reactor There are several types of Dark Energy Reactor, some working together in tangent to produce the desired outcome Dark Energy Core A Dark Energy Core locally increases the intensity of space-time fluctuations, creating a sphere of volatile space-time in the reactor core that has a high concentration of Dark Energy. An anti-mass condenser field converts the Dark Energy into particles of exotic matter, which are emitted from the poles of the sphere in beams. Although the initial start-up process requires an immense amount of power, the exotic properties of the Dark Energy further amplify the quantum fluctuations and cause a chain reaction within the core that makes the reactor self-sustaining and capable of producing astronomical amounts of power. The rate of the reaction has to be carefully regulated, as if too much Exotic Dark Energy 'Plasma' is produced then the exotic matter will cause even more severe quantum fluctuations, exponentially accelerating the reaction process due to positive feedback (also known as a resonance cascade). A three-fold containment system ensures that the intensity of the Dark Energy reaction stays within safe limits, though if the reaction has already passed critical mass the containment system can only slow the exponential reaction. In the final moments the reaction sphere expands rapidly, absorbing all Dark Energy from the surrounding space-time into the reaction and converting it into a destructive burst of exotic particles, known as a Dark Energy flare. Dark Fusion Reactor A Dark Fusion Reactor (Also known as a Dark Energy Fusion Reactor) fuses exotic particles of Dark Energy 'plasma' together, releasing large amounts of displacement energy. = Types of Generator Oscillation Generator This type of generator contains the energy ball within a force field where it oscillates up and down, and its moving space-time distortion drives an electrical generator. The oscillating energy ball evaporates very slowly and therefore one energy ball can drive a generator for many hours. The generator powers its own containment field on activation; this field is sufficient to keep the energy ball from degrading as it would in normal space, but zero-point energy, e.g. a shot from the gravity gun, will remove the energy ball and deactivate the generator. Given their (relative) stability, it is generally through a variation of the oscillation reactor that most techs are powered, especially given the extended periods of time for which they are able to operate and their ready access to Dark Energy; the instability of exotic matter released from a destroyed generator would also account for the violence with which critically damaged Collective mechs explode. Socket Generator Socket generators use energy balls directly as fuel, allowing the exotic matter contained therein to revert to Dark Energy. This produces far more power, but it also causes the energy ball to dissipate far more quickly than an oscillation generator. Socket generators are more commonly used in areas where Dark Energy is more readily available. The parts of this generator are a sliding circular ring and four outward pointing pincers, which retract inward when it detects a Dark Energy orb. Category:Technologies